


【盾冬】Vision

by 1900td



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, M/M, Other, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 设定：爱，死亡与机器人S1E7-天鹰座裂缝外的AU





	【盾冬】Vision

我不知道该如何做，但我唯一能做的只有继续编织这个美丽的谎言。

01  
“我们只有这一次的机会，带回宝石，让人们回家。”

复仇者们身着白色的量子制服，犹如万花筒般的仪器在他们头顶上旋转着。约一个月前他们终于研究出了关于时空穿梭的仪器，制定计划，研究出所有宝石出现的时间、坐标点，他们会从原来的时间线上拿走宝石，然后再还回之前的时间点。

他们的计划虽然出了点小差错，但依旧完美，他们拿到了宝石，却也付出了牺牲的代价。有些人的时间被永远留在的过去，有些人的时间也停止在这个未来。但那又如何，复仇者们是人们希望的英雄，再多的苦痛之下都要往前走。

犹如史蒂夫在互助会上的自我安慰，“生活总要继续，我们不能停下。”

实际上，他对自己的说辞却是，“我总是告诉所有人要向前看，但我们不能。”

当结局出现时，他们都认为这是最好的结果，必要的牺牲带回了伟大的和平和无数人的生命，所有一切都像是童话故事里，王子和公主从此过上了幸福的生活。史蒂夫垂垂老矣，而巴基年轻且活着，他什么都不想要，只要这样就很好。史蒂夫在无边的黑暗中闭上了眼。

寂静破旧的船舱里，红色的光脉网络爬满了数十个胶囊仓的表面，像是分布在人体上的血管，它们密密麻麻从细小的缝隙里攀附在沉睡的人类身上，而所有的脉络都汇集在一个中央的巢穴内，棕发男人缓缓睁开眼，他看着与他断开精神链接的仓囊，一男，一女都已经相继死去，瘦骨嶙峋的身体逐渐被红色的脉络分解，刺眼的血红又逐渐离去，仓囊里空空如也。他又闭上了眼。

穿梭时空隧道是危险的事情，而在这一片荒芜的时空里，他已经接待了无数位迷失的旅人，但他什么也做不了。这个地方只有各种残破的舱体和建筑，没有足够的能源用于跳跃时空，男人能做的只是在无数的记忆里编织着最美好的梦境，直到死亡将他们带走。

而关于他自己，棕发男人不知道自己是什么时候来到这个地方，又如何以这一副半机械半人类的模样存活如此之久。他什么也想不起，但那些迷失的梦境里，他却看到一张与自己一模一样的脸。

“你认识我吗？”

男人的手拂过舱体外的玻璃窗，因为长时间的放置，所有的舱体上都有大面积的锈蚀甚至是已经破损，而那些死去的躯体会被这些脉络吞吃，作为梦境传输的补给。而这一次，男人突然就不想这么看着对方死去。

“即使是同一张脸，你也不会认识我这种怪物。”男人轻声说道。

时间线偏移，时空交错，不该出现的人出现在错误的地点，错误的时间线。从开始到最后，复仇者们就已经回不去了，他们的躯体被迫安静在胶囊仓里，做着一个又一个醒不来的梦境。

02  
托尼戴上无限手套打了响指，缠绕了他后半生的噩梦就此灰飞湮灭，疼痛在身上燃烧着托尼的神经，他望向穿着救援盔甲的小辣椒，他美丽的妻子，以及泪光满面的少年蜘蛛侠，还有无数消失又回来的战友们，他们在托尼的目光里逐渐变成闪亮的光点，一点一点填满了他整个世界，托尼在医院醒来后，整个世界都是如此美好，他的妻子，他的女儿，他的战友们都活着，这个世界没有了战争，也没有了超级英雄。他就应该如此沉睡下去，在这个美梦里，是一个幸福的结局。可是他还是醒来了，托尼·史达克睁开眼时，他看向这个满目疮痍的世界，发出嘶哑的哀鸣。

“你…他妈的……是谁……”

男人沉默以对，托尼看向自己残破的制服，以及身旁沉睡的队友，他慢慢跌坐在原地。男人不是没有遇到过从梦境里苏醒的人，他们要么无法接受现实继续沉睡，要么就是已经无法继续沉睡而死去。而名为托尼的男人属于后一种，他看着托尼残喘着一点一点咽气，属于他的那根金红的脉络也变成了黑灰色。而梦境里，属于他的部分逐渐模糊，只剩下一些朦胧的影子。

03  
1945年，史蒂夫驾驶着昆机，义无反顾冲向同样的白色深渊。那时他便已经死去，在一望无际的北冰洋里沉睡，做着最美丽又绝望的梦，七十年后人们挖出的只是一具空壳，他只能隔着缥缈空洞的文字和影视来回忆着往昔美梦。史蒂夫看向玻璃展板上笑颜如花的挚友，他只能沉默地看着，太过遥远又触不可及。史蒂夫站在来来往往的人群之中，这一刻他一无所有。

或许是老天都看到了他的绝望，只好将隐藏在黑暗岁月里的另一人挖出，这位残破的鬼魂自此重见天日。遮挡的面罩被扯下时，史蒂夫看见铁臂杀手的面容，即使是刚被折断的骨头都发出了一声叹息，婉转来回了千百遍，这个名字总算是从他的嘴里吐出。

“Bucky？”

“Who the hell is Bucky？”

2014年，三艘航空母舰从天坠落，连带着他自己一起从天幕下坠。史蒂夫残存的意识看着冬日战士，他想，这一次终于换我掉了下来。秋日的海水冰凉，史蒂夫放任着自己陷入黑暗，仿佛一点也不担心美国队长会被淹死，又或许是因为母舰上冬日战士流泪的双眼和其中不肯死去的，属于巴基的鬼魂正在这具躯体里苏醒。他不会让他死去。史蒂夫如此笃定。

他的笃定之下，冬日战士将他从运河里捞出，铁臂男人没有选择同样的轨迹，他看向史蒂夫·罗杰斯挂彩的脸，对方迷茫地睁开眼，冬兵一动不动半压在他的身上。

“你认识我吗？”

史蒂夫努力抬起他的胳膊，疼痛从连接处传来，但他毫不在意，冬兵看出了他的意图，用铁臂握住了史蒂夫的手，“即使是同一张脸，你也不会认识我这种怪物。”

“……不，Bucky你不是怪物。”

“Bucky……”

“Bucky是你的名字，别再忘了…”

史蒂夫昏睡了过去，湖水在他的耳边拍打着波浪，又一点一点变成泡沫最后只剩下一片寂静。巴基看向自己被牢牢反握的手，最后也没有选择放开。

04  
史蒂夫找回了冬日战士，而巴基的灵魂也在这具千疮百孔的身体里苏醒。他们仿佛开始恢复了七十年前的亲密，他们会在一起吃早饭，锻炼，陪着巴基参加心理治疗，晚上也许会和同事们一起聚会，讲一讲日常的趣事，而夜晚他会牵着巴基的手，回到他们布鲁克林的家，在同一张床上同枕而眠，有时他们也做爱。仿佛所有史蒂夫想要的一切都回归到了正轨，他们相处的很好，没有什么协议也没有战争，每个人都拥有了自己的生活。而唯一有些美中不足的是，史蒂夫发现他越来越少能看见自己的战友们，他们在他的记忆里逐渐模糊，但有时候，某些记忆的碎片会在他的脑子里闪现，全然不同的记忆。

史蒂夫看着自己手，时而年轻，时而苍老，快速交替着，冬日的暖光透过窗户照在棕色的地板上，他的余光瞥见的却是血红色的脉络。这些幻觉偶尔会找上他，但史蒂夫对此一直闭口不谈。在巴基担忧的眼神之中，他只好温和地微笑，拉着自己的爱人轻轻落下一吻。

“无论如何，我都会陪你到最后，巴基。”

“我也是，史蒂夫，我也是。”

巴基在自己的脸埋在史蒂夫的脖颈处，他眼底的担忧越来越浓。就像是所有的梦都要有苏醒的那一天。他不知道他是否还能坚持的下去。

05  
“如果我对你有所隐瞒，你会怪我吗？”

史蒂夫突然听见巴基这么说道，他们的金发与棕发缠绕在一起，赤裸的肌肤紧贴着彼此，巴基感受到这颗心脏跳动的频率。

“如果你不想说，我可以等到你想说的那一天，巴基。”

“…史蒂夫，你知道时空隧道吗？”

史蒂夫的手缓缓停在巴基的发梢处，他抬起那双蓝眼睛，里面带着某种渴求，男人抚摸着巴基的脸，“我听过托尼的理论课，要知道我是文科生，不太了解这个东西。”

巴基用力攥住了史蒂夫的手，他深深吐了口气，说道：“我动了你的记忆，而你们早已经偏离了你们的航线……”

“我知道，巴基，求你了，停下别说了，我知道。”

“那为什么……”

史蒂夫亲吻着爱人的手指，爱抚着手下的残留着欢愉过后的肌肤，“你就是我唯一的真实，如果我醒了，就真正一无所有了。”史蒂夫的眼眶里是深蓝色的湖水，仿佛轻轻一碰就会倾泻而出。

“别这么对我，巴基，你选择让我留下，那么别离开我！”

巴基怔怔盯着男人的脸庞，他似乎有一瞬的惊愕，而在史蒂夫的目光之下，他只能妥协。任凭男人将他拉入情欲的旋涡里，粗鲁被打开身体，被入侵、贯穿，史蒂夫几乎将他嵌入自己的身体里，抵死纠缠着，血液在皮肤上留下鲜明的痕迹，巴基喘息着接受着史蒂夫的一切，这又算得上什么，即使整个幻境都是他为他所搭建的，一个美丽的乌托邦，一对生死不离的爱侣，就如同人类世界里的爱情故事。

棕发男人睁开眼，他看了眼静悄悄的世界，又闭上了眼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 整体设定就是复仇者们穿梭时空隧道时掉落在另一个时空，这里只有‘半机械’的巴基（这里的巴基我大概是设定成漫画里守墙者那种设定，可以理解为另一个宇宙里失忆的守墙者巴基，因为死过一次被改造成这种机械产物，然后流浪到这个星球上。不重要，就是个设定。）  
这个巴基捡到了掉落在这里的复仇者们，而在这里他只能为所有人编织一个完美梦境，让他们走过生命的最后一程。（爱，死亡与机器人第七集的设定。）  
死亡的复仇者会在活着的人梦境里逐渐消失，因为机械巴基不能继续提取死人的记忆。而史蒂夫是已经有所察觉，他最后选择心甘情愿接受梦境里的巴基，因为接的是复3和复4的剧情，在现实里史蒂夫没能救回巴基，他只能在梦境里继续做梦。反正醒来之后也会死，不如死在这个有巴基的梦境里。因为机械巴基动了史蒂夫的记忆，导致史蒂夫的记忆存在混乱。  
之前提到的复4，在他们穿越之后全部都是幻境，这里暗示史蒂夫已经醒过来一次，他无法接受现实又选择了沉睡（接队2的描写）。  
大概就是这样的。谢谢观看~


End file.
